poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting the Real Ryan Tokisaki
This is how meeting the real Ryan Tokisaki goes in The Creation of Ryan Tokisaki. the school roof Tish: Ryan Tokisaki: Well, Tish. You like my time eating castle. It sucks up the time of anyone who steps in my shadow. Evil Ryan: So. You think this barrier sucks up time? gasps Your right eye is a clock? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes. What you and Tish are looking at is my time. Or in your case, my lifespan? My angel has an awesome power. But, it does got a habit of eating up my time whenever I use it. So I have to replenish it with other people's time. Tish: What? Other people's time? Ryan Tokisaki: Everyone is my lovely and cute pray. But, you... You are specail, Tish and you didn't realise it. Guess what? lick his finger as his human eye glows purple Ryan Tokisaki: You are the reason why I am here. I came all this way so I can become one with you in person and see the look on your face when I eat you. Evil Ryan: Yuck. Maybe you need chicken? Or something. Tish: Ok. I am the one you want! Don't hurt anyone else! Ryan Tokisaki: I will do it. But, first. I want you to take back what you said this morning. For some reason you cannot save me now. Are you? You think I'm awful to cause the pain for a reason? You can say it. You hate me and I am not the one who shows mercy. I will eat you. But, I'm giving you a chance to take your words back. Tish's cheek Do that, my love and I will take down this barrier so the people won't die. Tish: gasps Ryan Tokisaki: then whispers in Tish's ear What will you choose. Better pick your choice or there will be nothing left for you to save. Tish: Take down the barrier, Kuryan. But, my friends and I will not give up on you. Ryan Tokisaki: Are you stubbon? Your words confuse me a little. Like Evil Ryan could guess this. his hand in the air spacial quake alarm goes off Tish: What? That noise... Ryan Tokisaki: You reconise the sound so what am I doing? Evil Ryan: It's the spacial quake alarm. Tish: Evil Ryan? I think he's scared of me. Ryan Tokisaki: What will my Tish do? If the quake occers now. What will happen to the students? Evil Ryan: Listen. F-Freesaki. You said you want Tish so you want her powers. Right? If that's so, stop the quake. If you don't... Ryan grabs Tish and carries her to the balcony Tish: Hey! What are you..? Evil Ryan: I'll toss her off the roof and kill her. Ryan Tokisaki: You make Tish a hostage? Cool one. But that's not what you Tished of. Evil Ryan: Watch me. Ryan tosses Tish into the air Tish: I'm flying! No. Still can't fly. falls and Kuryan saves Tish and put her back on the roof Ryan Tokisaki: Are you kidding me? Darn it. That was stupid. Tish: I know. Because Sci-Ryan and I are hostages to you. Sci-Ryan: If you can stop the spacequake, that would be good. And take down the barrier. If you don't. I swear to Primus and Pumpkin Pie, Evil Ryan will kill Tish. Ryan Tokisaki: Ok. I suppose Primus is Ryan's mentor. dismissed the quake and the barrier dissappears Tish: And there is one thing I would offer you. Ryan Tokisaki: There's more? Tish: I want you to have a second chance. I know you have to live what you did for the rest of your live. But there is no reason for me to save you. I can help you. Ryan Tokisaki: You mean it? Am I worth it for a hero thing? I think.... impales Kuryan Unknown voice: Falling for her words, I see. It don't have to be the same way for Kurumi falling for Shido's words. You know. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. I feel that the bit of the process is starting to break down. Ryan Tokisaki: Thank you, Tish and Sci-Ryan.. Unknown Voice: Well that is done. You go have a rest now. [ Sci-Ryan: What? Tish: Kuryan? How? Ryan Tokisaki: It seems for me, I think this endevour is too young. Kuryan clone disappears Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer